1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rowing machine, and more particularly relates to a rowing machine having a folding mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
An indoor rower or rowing machine is a machine used to simulate the action of watercraft rowing for the purpose of exercise or training for rowing.
Modern indoor rowers are often known as ergometers, which are devices measuring the amount of work performed. The indoor rower is calibrated to measure the amount of energy that the rower is using through the equipment.
The rowers may be folded for saving the space. For example, a Taiwan patent, publication number 320970, discloses a rower that includes a sliding structure and a front frame. The sliding structure pivotally couples with the front frame. When the sliding structure and the front frame are spread to an operable position, the rower can be used for simulating the action of watercraft rowing. A knob with a screw is used to fix the sliding structure with a first threaded hole so as to fasten the sliding structure at the operable position. The knob with the screw is needed to be detached from the first threaded hole and screwed to a second threaded hole so as to fasten the sliding structure at a storage position.
The conventional rower has disadvantages that the fixing by the knob with the screw may be not sufficient strong and the folding procedure is complicated and time-consuming.